transformar a un villano en un simbolo sexual
by SebastianBach
Summary: Voldemort esta cansado e la misma rutina. Asi que decide entrar a La Academia Para Villanos Hilton. Donde con un grupo de villanos reseviran clases de la famosisima Paris Hilton.Para transformarse en una version mejor de ellos mismos parodia de niñas mal
1. Chapter 1

Como Transformar A Un Villano En Un Símbolo Sexual.

**Era muy sencillo, matar a la gente, si, eso había echo durante tantos años, pero después de eso que. Al principio si fue divertido, pero después era la misma rutina. Perseguir a la victima, que la victima corriera y gritara como estupido, para después matarlo como siempre no era un gran reto. Su vida era monótonamente aburrida.**** Tratar de matar a harry era muy frustrante. Lord Voldemort se estaba hartando de vivir así. El quería ser un símbolo sexual, ese era su gran sueño y por eso decidió ir a La academia Para Villanos Hilton. La cual había logrado transformaciones espectaculares, convirtiendo a franskeinten en un gran director del cine romántico, haciendo películas como Titanik o Secreto en el monte.**

**Bienvenidos se han todos a La academia para Villanos Hilton. En este año recorremos un camino descubriéndonos a nosotros mismo, Interiormente. Dense un aplauso a ustedes mismos por tener el valor de venir aquí, a querer cambiar- La clase aplaudió- Yo seré su maestra, tienen el privilegio que una "señorita" de mi calibre les de clases. Ya que soy la misma directora de esta academia. Mi nombre es Paris Hilton y yo junto con mis asistentes Lindsy Lohan y Hillary Duff les ayudaremos a ustedes como transformarse en una versión mejor de ustedes mismos .Mi nombre es Paris Hilton, soy cantante, teniendo un disco, actriz siendo protagonista de la casa de cera, una película de terror y mi película pornográfica. **

**Disculpe- Dijo un señor con cuchillas en las manos, con un sombrero en su cabeza y con un suéter navideño de color rojo y verde.**** (quien no sepa quien es, se llama Freddy kruger)- ¿Y que aprenderemos en esta academia?**

**Buscaremos primero la paz con nosotros mismos. Empezando por yoga, siguiendo con el fen sui. Aprenderemos a hacer grandes banquetes. Organizar nuestro tiempo para estar con la persona amada y lo más importante encontraremos nuestra vocación de la vida. **

**Que emoción- Dijo Freddy**

**Veo mucho entusiasmó de tu parte Freddy¿Por qué no te presentas?**

**Hola me llamo Freddy Kruger**** y yo estoy aquí por que:**

**Mi sueño siempre fue ser bailarín de ballet. Pero cuando era pequeño mi padre me violo. Como consecuencia cuando crecí yo también viole a los niños que vivían en mi calle y los mataba con mis cuchillas. C****uando los padres se enteraron me quemaron vivo. Por venganza volvía en los sueños de los niños para matarlos en sus propios sueños, pero un día se olvidaron de mí, me rechazaban, ahora les daba más miedo una cabra que yo. Me trataban como un condón usado. Después de eso decidí ser bailarín de ballet y me entere de esta academia.**

**-No te preocupes Freddy aquí terminaras siendo lo que tu desees. Quien se quiere presentar ahora.- Pregunto Paris Hilton. Un vampiro levanta su mano.**

**- Yo soy Drácula y soy súper amiguero. Pero mucha gente cree que les voy a chupar la sangre y no. Ahora solo me hago transfusiones de sangre. Estoy aquí, por que quiero remodelar mi casa yo mismo, sin ayuda y no se nada de decoración así que por eso vine- y sonríe**

**- Has venido al lugar indicado, aprenderás como combinar telas y todo lo que ocupes para remodelar tu casa. Alguien mas que se quiera presentar tu muchacha exorcista**

**-No gracias- Dijo la niña**

**- Por que no, ándale tu puedes. No tengas miedo.**

**- No, por favor otra persona**

**- A que le tienes miedo…**

**-Déjela de chingar, no quiere hablar- Interrumpió voldemort.**

**- No metas tus narices en lo que no te importa- Contesto Paris**

**- Que no me ve, no tengo nariz**

**- Si tanto quieres hablar, por que no te presentas.- Dijo Paris**

**-Bueno mi nombre es Voldemort. Me gustan los girasoles, el color rosa, el vodka, la mota y el sexo anal… upss dije sexo anal digo el sexo gay… upss digo el sexo oral.**

**- Con eso alguien mas se quiere presentar- Una muchacha levanta la mano.**

**- Soy Jaklin y estoy aquí, por que no soy muy buena cocinando y quiero aprender.**

**- ¿Y que clase de villana eres tu? **

**- Yo no soy villana.**

**-Y por que estas aquí**

**- Por que quiero aprender a cocinar**

**- Tu muchacha la pálida dime ¿como te llamas?**

**- Yo soy Kayako Saeki (muchacha de la maldición) y no soy pálida. Mi piel es así.**

**-Te recomiendo un bronceado.- Dijo Paris- ¿Y por que estas aquí?**

**- Estoy aquí por que mi hijo**

**---Flash back---**

**El niño de kayako entra a su casa**

**-Mamá ya llegué- Dijo el niño, no recibió respuesta. El niño abrió la alacena y allí estaba su mamá desnuda con otra mujer.-Maaa…**

**-Debes aceptar que tu madre también tiene vida sexual- Dijo Kayako**

**-Pero en la alacena, con una mujer y de nuevo.**

**- La sexualidad se puede explorar de todas formas y yo me estoy explorando**

**-Me tienes harto, o dejas de ser una adicta al sexo o te dejo.**

**--- Fin de Flash Back--- **

**-Por eso estoy aquí, quiero dejar de ser adicta al sexo**

**-bueno como alguien no se quiere presentar, con eso terminaremos este primer día. Y tengan por seguro antes de que se acabe este año Lograre lo que ustedes deseen eso. Y créanme de la forma que sea lo lograre…**


	2. Empezemos Clases

Empecemos Clases

-**Veo que todos están aquí, a excepto ese de voldemort. Por que no esta aquí- Pregunto Paris Hilton, nadie contesto. Un nube de humo color negro entro por los bordes de la puerta y al estar cerca de una silla se transformo en voldemort.- Con que se le ocurrió aparecer.**

**- No este fregando y empiece la clase**

**- Usted vino aquí para cumplir su sueño realidad, pero como quiere que yo le ayude si usted no llega temprano a clases.**

**-Llegue solo 3 minutos tarde**

**- Deje me le digo todos ustedes vinieron aquí, por que su vida era una completa porquería. En medio del caos necesitan un remanso de calma y eso se los pienso dar yo. Así que por su culpa toda la clase hará una prueba y quien no la pase será expulsado de esta academia **

**-Pero si no nos ha enseñado nada- Dijo Freddy Kruger**

**-Esta prueba no es en papel, es una prueba práctica. En el pasillo encontrar unos uniformes, se los pondrán y después irán a esta dirección- Dijo Paris y le dio un papel a Voldemort.- Y recuerde señor voldemort si no la pasa será expulsado y su sueño nunca lo podrá cumplir.- Paris salio del salón.**

**-Gracias imbecil- Dijo Drácula- Por tu culpa cualquiera de nosotros se puede ir de aquí y no cumplir su sueño.**

**- Que paso con tu "soy drácula y soy súper amiguero"**

**- A la mierda con eso. Te juro que si me sacan de aquí tú me las pagaras voldy**

**- No me digas voldy solo 2 personas pueden hacerlo y tu no estas entre esas**

**(Salieron del salón y en el pasillo vieron unos trajes de porristas)**

**-Uju trajes de porrista me veré fabuloso en el- Dijo Freddy Kruger con una voz aguda, todos se le quedaron viendo- Umm trajes de porrista que asco- Dijo ya con voz grave **

**-Esto es lo que nos vamos a poner.- Dijo Drácula**

**- No puede ser, puede ser más culera esta Paris- Dijo Voldemort-**

**- A mi me sienta bien- Dijo la niña del exorcista**

**- A mi también- Dijo Freddy Kruger, ya con el traje de porrista**

**- Ya pónganse los trajes y terminemos esta estupida prueba- Dijo Kayako**

**- No olviden los pompones- Dijo Freddy**

**La dirección del lugar de la prueba fue muy fácil encontrar, pero se percataron que la dirección era un cementerio.**

**-¿Estas seguro que es aquí?- Pregunto Drácula**

**-Estoy seguro**

**-Déjame ver la dirección- Dijo drácula arrebatándole la dirección- Si esta es la dirección, pero dice algo mas. **

"**si la dirección es un cementerio, busquen a un grupo corista como los de la iglesia, allí deben decir una porra junto con los coristas. La porra la tienen que inventar ustedes.**

**Besos Paris Hilton"**

**- ¿Y como sabrá ella que hicimos la prueba?- Pregunto Jacklin**

**-Tú cállate, no eres villana- Dijo Voldemort.**

**- Pero esperen ¿como sabrá Paris que hicimos la prueba?- Pregunto Freddy**

**- es una buena pregunta Freddy- Dijo Drácula**

**-Podemos irnos y decirle que hicimos la prueba- Dijo la niña del exorcista**

**- No hay que quedarnos y hacer la prueba. Si queremos cumplir nuestros sueños tenemos que pasar esta prueba- Dijo Voldemort**

**-Si quisieras cumplir tu sueño, hubieras llegado temprano a clases- Dijo kayako.**

**- Eso no importa ahora vamos todos a buscar ese coro religioso**

**Tardos unos 6 minutos buscando al coro hasta que lo hallaron en una multitud de gente llorando.**

**-Esto es un velorio, no podemos decir una porra, seria irrespetuoso- Dijo Drácula**

**-Si no haces esto, te sacaran de la academia.**

**- Esta bien.**

**Se acercaron a los villanos al velorio.**

**-Listo aquí vamos- Dijo Voldemort.**

**Los villanos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo**

**-Ve, velorio este es tu Ve, velorio, muevan sus pompones- Voldemort y los demás empezaron a mover sus pompones enfrente de la gente del velorio. **

**-Griten, canten que este es tu velorio.- Freddy kruger empezó a dar volteretas.- Al fin llego tu velorio, viva tu velorio.- El grupo de corista empezó a aplaudir- se anima este velorio. Griten conmigo. Griten V- Dijo Voldemort**

**-V- Gritaron los demas villanos y el coro**

**-Griten E**

**-E**

**- Ahora una L**

**-L**

**- Una O**

**-O**

**- R**

**-R**

**- Una I**

**-I**

**- Y por ultimo griten una O**

**-O**

**-¿Qué dice?**

**-¡Velorio!**

**-Bravooooooo**

**(De la caja del muerto sale Paris hilton, toda despeinada)**

**-No estaba del todo muerto, el difunto si bien que me dio mis arrastradas- Dijo Paris- Felicidades pasaron la prueba- Los villanos gritaron de felicidad.**

**- Pero que les pasa es un velorio- Dijo una señora ya algo mayor.- Mi hijo se acaba de morir y vienen y celebran que se allá muerto.**

**- Es que fue una prueba señora- Dijo Paris Hilton **

**- Me importa un coño si es una prueba o no. No tienen respeto- Dijo y empezó a golpear a voldemort.**

**-Señora deje de golpearme**

**- Cuando me pongo nerviosa empiezo a vomitar- Dijo la niña del exorcista**

**- Lárguense Ya-decía la señora**

**- Ahí viene el vomito- Dijo la niña del exorcista y vomito enfrente de la señora e hizo que cayera en la caja del muerto- Lo siento señora**

**Ya en la noche, en el dormitorio de los alumnos**

**- ¿Y como es el sexo con otra mujer?- Pregunto jacklin a kayako**

**- que te dijimos jacklin no eres villana, no nos hables.- Dijo kayako**

**- Y como es el sexo con otra mujer- pregunto Freddy kruger **

**- Pues no sabría decirles, tienen que experimentarlo.**

**-¿Y tu voldemort por que estas aquí?- Pregunto la niña del exorcista**

**- Yo estoy aquí, por que quiero ser el esposo perfecto para mi amado severus Snape y ser un símbolo sexual **

**- Que romántico- Dijo drácula en un tono burlón**

**- Te estas burlando- Dijo voldemort y saco su varita**

**- Uyyy que miedo te tengo con tu estupida varita.**

**- Es mejor que me tengas miedo**

**- Yo a ti, por favor nadie le tiene miedo a alguien con cabeza de ovarios.**

**- Me tienes harto- Dijo voldemort y se le echo encima. Se empezaron a golpear.**

**- No se peleen, por favor- Decían los demás**

**- ¡YA DEJEN DE PELEARSE! QUE NO VEN QUE SUS PELEAS NOS DESTRUYEN- Dijo la niña exorcista- Lo siento me excedí, vuelven a pelearse.- lograron separar a voldemort y drácula**

**- Me tienen harto todos son una bola de estupidos que le siguen el juego a voldemort.- Dijo Drácula**

**-bla bla- Decía voldemort.- Vete a otra parte con tus mamadas.**

**- Voldemort eres mi enemigo, esto es una competencia**

**- Que miedo te tengo**

**- Deberías**

**- Yo quisiera ser un transexual- Dijo Freddy kruger. Todos se quedaron en silencio- Digo… no te tenemos miedo Drácula **


	3. Quiero Mis Diabolicos XV

**Quiero Mis Diabólicos XV**

**-Les tengo otra prueba- Dijo Paris Hilton- Tendrán qu****e hacer una fiesta de xv años para hoy en la noche, es muy importante que salgan muy bien. Ustedes estarán bajo las ordenes de la niña del aro, no se si hallan visto la película. Ya cumplirá xv años así que espero que salga todo bien **

**- Pero usted no nos ha enseñado nada. ¿Cómo quiere que hagamos unos xv años?- Dijo Jacklin**

**-Que no entiendes no hables, no eres villana. Alguna pregunta**

**- ¿Cómo quiere que hagamos unos xv si no nos ha enseñado nada?- Pregunto Freddy Kruger.**

**- les estoy enseñando algo practico. El sueño de la niña exorcista es ser más femenina**

**-¿De verdad sueñas eso?- le pregunto drácula a la niña exorcista **

**- Si- Dijo la niña exorcista**

**- Y una porrista tiene que ser delicada y suave. Y la niña exorcista lo logro. – Dijo Paris hilton- Tu sueño drácula es ser decorista de interiores esta es tu oportunidad. Así que no digan que no les enseño nada. Ahora los dejare con la niña del aro, para que les diga como quiere su fiesta. Pásale niña del aro- la niña entro, llevaba una bolsa dolce gabbana**

**- Hola soy la niña del aro, mi fiesta tiene que ser la mejor de todas. Ninguna tiene que superar la mía.**

**- Y dinos como quieres tu fiesta- pregunto voldemort**

**- bueno yo quiero que mi fiesta sea una onda nueva, si me entiendes. Todo nuevo y que yo resalte como una gran diva. Quiero que madona toque en mi fiesta, seria lo máximo junto con avril lavinge y gwen stefani.**

**- Con que quieres a madona en tu fiesta- Dijo burlonamente drácula**

**- Espero que madona este allí.**

**- ¿y como quieres tu vestido?- Pregunto Freddy kruger**

**- Lo quiero de color rosa, así con moños en todas partes. Quiero que me pinten el pelo a color rubio.**

**- ¿algo mas?- Pregunto kayako**

**- También quiero que allá enanitos con zancos**

**- Y para que quieres enanitos con zancos, si con los zancos no serian enanitos.- dijo voldemort**

**- Yo los quiero con zancos **

**-Esta bien como tú los quieras- dijo voldemort**

**- ojala que mis quince sean los mejores. **

**-Déjalo todo en nuestras manos, tendrás los mejores xv- Dijo drácula y la niña se fue. **

**- No vamos a conseguir hacer una fiesta así para esta noche.- Dijo Freddy kruger.**

**- Calma, lo podemos lograr. Drácula tu vas a ****decorar el salón, kayako tu el vestido y el pastel. Freddy kruger, niña del exorcista y yo nos ocuparemos de los artistas. Vamos rápido hacer todo**

**- ¿Y Yo que hago?- Pregunto jacklin, pero todos se fueron y la dejaron sola.**

**Todos se pusieron a trabajar.**

**-**** Con que quiere algo moderno- Dijo Drácula- Pues algo moderno tendrá.**

**Llego la hora de la fiesta. La niña del aro llego el salón estaba decorado con un estilo castillo antiguo. Había telarañas en las esquinas. La mesas con un mantel negro y las sillas con moños negros. Todo era muy hallowen. Y en el centro de la pista había un poso. **

**-**** ¿Que demonios es esto?- Decía la niña del aro- esto no es de moda**

**- Es que ahora dicen que lo viejo esta de moda. Por eso se me ocurrió…**

**- y por que hay un estupido poso en medio de la pista**

**- Para que por ahí hagas tu presentación, como en tu película.**

**- Que porquería de decoración hiciste**

**- Pero yo pensé…**

**- Pero nada. ¿Donde esta mi vestido?**

**- No lo se**

**- Como que no sabes- Dijo la niña del aro, en eso entra kayako con el vestido**

**-Toma aquí esta el vestido, ahora tengo que ir por el pastel- Dijo Kayako**

**- Espero que madona, gwen y avril lavinge toquen en mi fiesta**

**- También yo.**

**Mientras tanto**

**- Siempre quise ser un trasvertí- Dijo Freddy kruger**

**- Bueno tú Freddy serás madona, tu niña exorcista serás gwen Estefani y yo seré avril lavinge- Dijo Voldemort**

**- De verdad crees que esto funcione- Pregunto la niña del exorcista**

**-Esperemos, Freddy pásame la peluca rubia con rallos rosas- Dijo voldemort.**

**- No tienen emoción chicas- Dijo Freddy- seremos las reinas de la noche**

**En la pastelería**

**- No podrían apurarse- Dijo Kayako**

**- espérese señora ya casi sale su pastel- Dijo la recepcionista**

**Media hora después**

**-Aquí esta su pastel- Dijo la recepcionista **

**- A la hora que me lo dan, voy a llegar tarde. No habrá forma que lo puedan llevar a la fiesta**

**- No se puede**

**- Mira estupida es mejor que me lleves ese pastel y a mi a la fiesta o si no te secuestrare, después te pondré un traje de látex y después te encadenaría, después te violaría con un pepino**

**- Ummm que rica sensación, por favor hágalo ahorita**

**- mira necesito que me lleves a esa fiesta ahora mismo.**

**- afuera esta carl, el lo puede llevar. Pero antes tome mi número, llámeme.**

**En el salón**

**El salón estaba totalmente lleno. Al final del salón había tras escaleras que se juntaban en una sola**

**-Están listos para estas grandes artistas- se hoyo decir al DJ.- Denle un aplauso a Gwen, Madona y Avril.**

**Las luces se pusieron sobre La niña del exorcista, la supuesta Gwen stefani y empezó a cantar**

"**Dulce escape, súper dulce escape. **

**Me echo chocolate en todo mi cuerpo**

**Que rico se siente**

**Que excitante escape**

**Llego a mi punto máximo**

**Dulce escape. Dulce chocolate**

**Me tocas y me provocas**

**Súper dulce escape de esta**

**Orgía sexual**

**Escape sexual**

**Escape dulce"**

**Las luces se pusieron sobre Freddy kruger, la supuesta madona **

"**Estaba tan confundida**

**De alguna manera lo estaba**

**No sabía lo perdida que estaba**

**Hasta que me encontré.**

**Como travestí**

**Así me gusta quien soy**

**Como trasveeestiiii**

**Como trasvesti**

**Asi soy yo **

**Soy Francesca Kruger**

**Como travestí**

**Como travestí"**

**Después las luces se pusieron sobre Voldemort. Que según era Avril Lavinge**

"**Heyy Heyy Snape, snape**

**No me gusta tu novia**

**Heyy Heyy Snape Snape**

**Necesitas una nueva**

**Heyy Heyy Snape Snape**

**Puedo ser tu novia **

**Heyy Heyy Snape, snape**

**Se que te gusto **

**Heyy Heyy Snape, snape**

**Se que me quieres coj…**

**Heyy Heyy Snape, snape**

**No es un secreto**

**Estas muy bien**

**Te quiero para mi**

**Eres tan delicioso**

**Apuesto que lo piensas**

**Eres todo el tiempo **

**Tan Adictivo**

**No sabes**

**Lo que puedo hacer**

**De verdad no sabes lo que puedo hacer con mi lengua.**

**Soy una puta princesa**

**Puedo decirte que me gustas también**

**Y sabes que estoy bien**

**Snape puedo ser tu novia" **

**Los tres villanos ya estaban en el piso y freddy le dio un beso a la niña del exorcista en la boca y otro a voldemort. (Mtv music award del 2004 con madonna, christina aguilera y Britney spears) **

**Después de los besos un camión atravesó una pared del salón. Del el sale Kayako en un traje de látex y traía encadena a la recepcionista de la pastelería.**

**-Llego el pastel- Dijo Kayako**

**Los invitados guardaron silencio y después empezaron a aplaudir. La fiesta resulto ser todo un éxito. A los invitados les fascino la travestí de Freddy Kruger. Paris Hilton reunió a los villanos junto con la niña del aro.**

**- Quiero darles las gracias. Ninguna fiesta podrá superar a la mía- Dijo la niña del aro- Muchas gracias**

**- Cuando quieras- Dijo Paris Hilton, la niña del aro se fue- Felicidades otra prueba la han superado. Estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes. Disfruten la fiesta mañana tendrán otra prueba. ¿Por cierto donde esta jacklin?**

**- Creo que la atropelle- Dijo Kayako**


	4. Suda, Seduce Y Trabaja

**Suda, Seduce Y Trabaja**

**Paris H****ilton llamo a voldemort a solas.**

**-**** Voldemort, tu tienes dos sueños. El primero ser el esposo perfecto para Snape y el otro es ser un símbolo sexual. Yo no te puedo ayudar a ser un esposo perfecto eso te toca a ti. Con tu sueño de símbolo sexual claro que te puedo ayudar. Y ya empecé ayudarte con el traje de porrista, una porrista tiene que ser sexy y cuando te vi vestido de avril lavinge supe que serias un gran símbolo sexual. Solo te hace falta algo pensar como un símbolo sexual. Ahorita estas pensando como Lord Voldemort, piensa como el símbolo sexual que todos traemos dentro, saca y libera tu símbolo sexual.**

**- Gracias maestra- Dijo Voldemort**

**-De nada. Ahora llama a tus compañeros**

**(Los demás villanos entraron)**

**- Bueno estudiantes hoy tendrán otra prueba. Les daré unos papeles al azar con diferentes empleos. Tendrán que conseguir 1000 pesos para hoy a las 9:00 PM el que no allá conseguido el dinero estará expulsado de la academia- Dijo Paris hilton **

**- Como que estamos haciendo puros trabajos gratis- Dijo Freddy Kruger**

**- Deberían de pagarnos- Dijo Drácula, Paris se ríe**

**- esto no son trabajos, son pruebas. – Ahora tomen un papel.**

**Los trabajos quedaron así:**

**Freddy Kruger: vendedor ambulante**

**Niña exorcista: línea psíquica**

**Drácula: Comida Rápida**

**Kayako: Blockbuster**

**Voldemort: Heladería**

**-****Estaba bien. Todos a trabajar, la dirección de sus trabajos esta al reverso del papel.- Dijo Paris Hilton- Recuerden tienen hasta las 9:00 PM si no tienen los 1000 pesos no se preocupen en volver. **

**- Disculpe, pero yo no tengo papel- Dijo Jacklin, nadie le contesto.**

**Los villanos se fueron a sus trabajos.**

**-Piensa en símbolo sexual- Se decía Voldemort, su primer cliente entro.- Buenas tardes que le puedo ofrecer**

**-Quiero una nieve de chocolate**

**-Esta bien ahorita se la doy.- Voldemort le dio la nieve y el cliente se fue- Que estupido eso no es pensar como símbolo sexual.- Otro cliente venia**

**-Buenas tardes que le puedo ofrecer**

**-Quiero una nieve de chocochip**

**-Esta bien ahorita se la doy- Dijo voldemort y saco la pala, allí se le ocurrió algo, mientras juntaba la nieve en bolas, empezó a gemir- que dura esta… Cada vez se pone mas dura- Gemía, el cliente se sonrojo-quiere una bola o dos**

**- Quiero dos**

**- Esta bien, es que es tan dura que no se puede meter la pala- Y gemía mas, el cliente empezó a sudar.-Que grandes salieron sus bolas… de nieve. Aquí tiene. No desea dejar propina**

**- Tome 100 pesos de propina**

**-Gracias- Dijo Voldemort ya estaba pensando como un símbolo sexual **

**El restaurante donde trabaja drácula, era una onda de años ochentas donde la comida la pedían en el auto a una mesera en patines y minifalda. Después la mesera le traía la comida al carro y podían comer allí en el estacionamiento. Drácula tenía que estar vestido con minifalda y con patines. **

**-**** Si que le puedo ofrecer- pregunto drácula**

**- Quiero una hamburguesa triple con unas papas y un refresco grande.- Dijo un muchacho.**

**- Ahorita se la traigo- Y se dio la vuelta, el muchacho le dio una nalgada**

**-Adiós mi rey- Dijo el muchacho**

**-Que asco- Se dijo a si mismo drácula, eran la quinta ves que le pasaba.**

**Mientras tanto kayako estaba en una tienda de blockbuster. La gente se le quedaba mirando, casi no expresaba emociones. Pareciera que se quería suicidar.**

**-**** Usted va a rentar 300, Saw y Hostal- Pregunto Kayako**

**- Si- Dijo la señora que estaba atendiendo kayako**

**- Me permite su credencial**

**- Tome soy cliente distinguido**

**- Si como si alguien le importara**

**- Dígame no quiere comprar palomitas**

**- No gracias, me dan alergia**

**- Cuanto lo siento. Por el otro lado podrá recibir sus películas, recuerde que le compramos su videojuegos y películas**

**- De verdad no sabia, quiero vender una que esta malísima la de la maldición**

**- Que perra estupida, esa es la mejor película**

**- La que hace de fantasma se ve tan falsa**

**- Ahora si pendeja vas a pagar- Abrió sus ojos al máximo junto con su boca, tipo en la película.**

**Freddy Kruger no tenía tanta suerte, tocaba y tocaba puertas, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo**

**-**** Disculpe vengo a ofrecerle la gran oportunidad de su vida, ando yo vendiendo esta nueva crema, con extractos de caca de mono de primera selección- Decía Freddy Kruger y después le cerraban la puerta en la cara- Chingada madre ahora que haré. Por que no les gusta este producto**

**- Debes mentir- Escucho Freddy Kruger**

**-¿Quien dijo eso?**

**- Mienteeee….**

**Freddy Kruger toco a la puerta de otra persona**

**-**** Disculpe vengo a ofrecerle la gran oportunidad de su vida, ando yo vendiendo esta nueva crema, con extractos de caca de mono de primera selección, antes de que me cierre la puerta se preguntara en que le ayuda la caca de mono. Pues le ayudara en su vida sexual, le quitaran 20 años de edad y será inmune a enfermedades de transmisión sexual.- Dijo Freddy Kruger**

**- Quiero 3 docenas- Dijo Paris Hilton**

**- Gracias maestra.**

**Trabajar como psíquica, se veía muy fácil mantener a una persona en la línea para así ganar mas dinero.**

**-**** Estoy experimentando una visión- Decía la niña exorcista- veo en un su vida a un hombre**

**- De verdad- Decía la otra persona por la línea- Que más ve¿lo tiene grande?**

**- O si muy grande**

**- ¿Tiene dinero?**

**- A montones**

**- Muchas gracias, eso es todo lo que quería saber**

**- Espero, veo algo más**

**- ¿SI?**

**- si se muere ese hombre**

**- No puede ser**

**- Si alguien cercano a usted lo mata**

**- Es hombre o mujer**

**- Otro hombre**

**- Es el posesivo de mi ex esposo**

**Dieron las 9 PM de la noche. Todos llegaron con el dinero**

**-Felicidades mis alumnos, a excepción tuya jacklin no traes nada y pones una patética excusa**

**- Es que es verdad no me dieron papel de trabajo como quería que consiguiera el dinero- Dijo Jacklin**

**- De muchas formas podías conseguir 1000 pesos, prostituyendote, vendiendo droga de muchas formas**

**- Me las pagaran, todos se arrepentirán de haberse metido con jacklin**

**- Si, si claro. Por el momento estas expulsada**

**- Recuerden mis palabras me las pagaran- Dijo jacklin y Paris hilton la saco del salón**

**- Bueno ahora les quiero dar una noticia desde mañana 2 villanos mas se integraran a nuestra clase. Así que espero que los reciban bien.**

**Próximo Capitulo: **

**-**** ¿Como que hay una bomba en la academia?- Pregunto drácula**


	5. ¿Podras Vivir?

** ¿Podrás Vivir?**

**El día estuvo normal, como cualquier día. En cuanto despertaron tomaron su clase de fen shui, después con****tinuaron con la clase de cocina, la clase de yoga y por ultimo se reunieron con Paris Hilton. **

**-**** Bueno mis alumnos, quiero que le den la bienvenida a dos nuevos alumnos- Dijo Paris y abrió la puerta. Primero entro un muchacho muy alto, traía una mascara de hocky, en una mano traía un machete (quien no sepa Jasón de viernes 13)**

**- Que guapo esta- le susurro Freddy Kruger a Voldemort**

**- El es Jasón y esta aquí, por que quiere ser actor de cine. Lo ayudaremos a lograrlo y atrás de el esta ESO el payaso diabólico, quiere dejar de ser payaso y quiere ser modelo de la pasarela Vanity Fair. Quiero que los integren al grupo. Esta bien. Hoy en la noche estén preparados todos un gran empresario nos invito a su mansión**

**- ¿y que haremos en su mansión?- Pregunto voldemort.**

**- No se, cuando hable con el me pidió específicamente que este grupo fuera a la mansión allá nos diría que hacer.**

**Todos se fueron al cuarto, ya que dormían juntos.**

**- Y cuéntame ESO, por que quisiste dejar de ser un villano- Pregunto Drácula**

**-Pues ya sabes…**

**- No, la verdad no se, por eso te pregunto.**

**- son decisiones que uno toma en la vida**

**- No ya en serio por que estas aquí**

**- Después de que nadie me tenia miedo, empezar a ****vagar por el rumbo de la vida, vendiendo drogas por aquí, prostitucion por allá, vendí órganos ya sabes lo común.**

**- ¿Y tu Jasón por que estas aquí?- Pregunto Freddy Kruger**

**- No quiero hablar de eso- Dijo Jasón**

**- Ándale, no seas tímido- Insistió Freddy**

**- Ya dije que no quiero hablar de eso- Dijo Jasón y salio del cuarto**

**- tu crees que se allá enojado- Le pregunto Freddy a voldemort.**

**- Yo digo que si.**

**Al día siguiente fueron a la mansión. Parecía desabitada. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con madera. La pintura estaba toda acabada. **

**-Esta segura que aquí es- Pregunto la niña exorcista a Paris hilton**

**- si estoy segura. Hay que entrar.**

**Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, oyeron una risa.**

**- Alguien trae algo para alumbrar- Pregunto Paris a la clase**

**- Yo traigo una cámara- Dijo Kayako, Paris empezó a tomar fotos para alumbrar con el flash. Volvieron a oír la risa**

**- Quien anda ahí- Pregunto Paris. En un sillón estaba sentada una marioneta con una gran nariz, dé color blanco y unos cachetes rojos. (Marioneta de saw o juego macabro en español) en un closet oyeron mas ruido se acercaron mas y del closet salio una persona con una mascara de vaca.**

**Voldemort abrió los ojos, vio a los demás ya despiertos.**

**- Donde estamos- Pregunto voldemort.**

**- No lo sabemos- Dijo Freddy Kruger. A un lado de Freddy kruger estaba una mujer tirada, esta se empezó a levantar y se dieron cuenta de que era shakira**

**- ¡NOOOO!- Empezó a gritar shakira- No de nuevo**

**- Tú eres shakira- Dijo la niña exorcista**

**- Espera como que de nuevo- Pregunto voldemort- Shakira empezó a buscar en su ropa de ella, saco un casetera **

**- busquen en su ropa, busquen- Les grito shakira. Empezaron a buscar en su ropa.**

**- Tengo un casett- Dijo ****Freddy Kruger**

**- Dámelo- Dijo shakira, Freddy le dio el casett**

**- Bienvenido villano- Dijo una voz familiar- espero que me recuerden, soy la estupida que no podía tomar clases, ni hablar solo por que no era villano.**

**- No es la looser de jacklin- Dijo kayako**

**- Si no saben quien soy, soy jacklin- Decía la grabadora- Ahora quien es al villana. En este momento están respirando un gas venenoso que los matara en 1:00, pero en este lugar hay una bomba, que explotara en media hora. Aunque logren salir de esta casa en media hora, el veneno los matara. Así que tienen que hallar los antídotos que están escondidos en la casa, en menos de hora. Esperemos que sean buenos jugando y veamos quien es la persona más mala.**

**-**** ¿Como que hay una bomba en la academia?- Pregunto drácula**

**- en la academia no estupido- Dijo Voldemort- Aquí**

**- Todos vamos a morir- Dijo Kayako**

**- Cálmense, podemos sobrevivir- Dijo Shakira- Solo hay que mantenernos unidos y seguir las reglas del juego.**

**- Pero espera como confiar en ti- Dijo Voldemort.**

**- Como no vas a confiar en mi, mírame soy shakira.**

**- Voldemort, tiene razón. Tú dijiste que ya habías estado aquí**

**- Jacklin es la hija bastarda de jisaw (jisaw, viejo de juego macabro) ella ya me había encerrado aquí, solo por que me acosté con su novio. Logre escapar.**

**- ¿Y por que estas de nuevo aquí?- Pregunto ESO**

**- Es que soy infértil y le quite un ovulo y tuve un hijo, pero después ya no lo quise y lo aborte. Así que esta ardía primero por robarle su ovulo y después que mate a su hijo.- Dijo Shakira **

**- Vaya- Dijo Freddy Kruger**

**- Ahora confían en mí- Dijo Shakira**

**- Que hacemos- Pregunto Voldemort**

**- Bueno hay que salir de aquí y buscar esos antídotos- Dijo Shakira.**

**Al salir del cuarto empezaron a oír gritos, fueron en esa dirección. Entraron por la puerta de donde provenían los gritos. Adentro del cuarto estaba la misma marioneta que habían encontrado riéndose.**

**-Por favor ayúdenme, esta pendeja me tiene secuestrado.- Dijo la marioneta**

**- Esta bien te ayudaremos- Dijo Voldemort. Ya que desataron a la marioneta, esta empezó a apuntar a shakira.**

**- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto la niña exorcista**

**- Ella es Jacklin- Dijo la marioneta**

**- Estas loco, yo soy shakira. En quien van a confiar más en mí o esa marioneta, que fue quien los condujo con la vaca…- Dijo Shakira**

**- ¿Y como sabes eso tu?- pregunto Jasón.**

**- Esta bien, yo soy Jacklin- Dijo Shakira y se empezó a retorcer y como si fuera papel, la piel de shakira se rompió y salio Jacklin.- y todos ustedes van a morir- Jasón saco y machete y le corto la cabeza.**

**- Vamonos de aquí- Dijo Kayako**

**- Esperen los antídotos- Dijo la marioneta**

**La marioneta los llevo a los antídotos, salieron de la mansión y se fueron a la academia. Ya al día siguiente.**

**- Bueno marioneta dinos como te llamas y por que quisiste dejar el lado oscuro de tu vida- Dijo Paris Hilton**

**- La verdad nunca tuve nombre, y estoy aquí por que ****porque e sido victima de pornografía muñequil y esclavo de un viejito sidoso y pervertido sexual, fui villano pero en contra de mi voluntad ya qe me metian la mano en mi ano para controlarme y hacer videos ridículos pero bueno quiero cambiar y poder ser... un puto profesional hasta que pueda hacer un trío con pinocho y el papacito del chuki yo se que el chuki no es gay pero con mis movimientos profesionales le daré en su mero apogeo hasta que le queden ganas de mas y en cuanto a pinocho no se si sea gay pero es un pinché gay y si no acepta le daré en la madre. Umm bueno eso es todo**

**-Vaya que interesante- Dijo la niña exorcista**

**El Próximo capitulo: **

**Algunos tendrán sexo con las galletas. **

**-Vaya Lord Voldemort Con que aquí estuviste todo este tiempo- Dijo Harry Potter**

**- Harry, que haces aquí**

**- Y ya saben tus amigos que eres un perdedor.**

**Y se descubrirá el pasado de Jasón **


	6. Secretos,Bipolaridades Y Otra Pervension

Secretos, Bipolaridades Y Otras Perversiones

- Hoy tendrán otra prueba. Trabajaran como asistentes de una celebridad. El que no pase esta prueba será expulsado- Dijo Paris Hilton. La niña exorcista levanto la mano

- Métete tu expulsión por tu enorme vagi$- Dijo la niña exorcista

- ¿Qué me acabas de decir? - Dijo Paris Hilton

- No lo entiendes pendeja.- La niña exorcista se subió arriba de su mesa.- Que te metas tu expulsión por donde mas te quepa y plazca.

- ¿Que te pasa?- Pregunto ESO

- Quieres saber que me pasa. Me pasa que estoy tan harta de estas estupidas pruebas y aparte de que estoy muy caliente. Cómeme ESO, cómeme enterita. Me dejare violar por ti ESO. ESO trágame, atáscate conmigo.- Dijo la niña del exorcista.

- Que le pasa a esta niña- Pregunto ESO

- Ni tan niña- Dijo Voldemort.- La niña exorcista se quedo inmóvil

- No puede ser- Decía la niña exorcista- Pensé que la tenia controlada- Salio del salón.

- Vayan por ella, si no quiere venir déjenla será expulsada de la academia- Dijo Paris Hilton-

Los villanos fueron tras de la niña exorcista.

- Que te pasa niña exorcista- pregunta Voldemort.

- No me pasa nada- Dijo la niña exorcista

- Como que no te pasa nada.- Dijo voldemort

- Es cierto la persona que vimos hace un rato no se parecía a ti- Dijo Drácula

- Es que esa persona no era yo- Dijo la niña exorcista

- De que hablas- Pregunto Freddy kruger

- Yo soy… bipolar.

- ¿Bipolar? Discúlpenme si soy estupida, pero que es bipolar- Pregunto Kayako

- Es una persona con doble personalidad. Mi verdadero nombre es Linda, soy reserva y tímida. Pero adentro de mí vive alguien mas su nombre es Bunny en un desesperado intento de ser menos tímida, logre crear a Bunny ella era todo lo que yo no era salvaje, atrevida, pero después de un tiempo no tuve control sobre ella y cada rato cambiamos de lugar. Mientras mas la retengo mas salvaje vuelve y no se que hacer. - Dijo Linda (niña exorcista)

- Por que no la dejas ser- Dijo voldemort

- ¿Cómo no entiendo?- Dijo Linda

- ¿Si como explica?- Dijo Jasón

- Debes de retenerla, por que no la dejas ser, para eso la creaste- Dijo voldemort

- Pero…- Dijo linda

- Déjala ser libre, al fin y alcabos son la misma persona

- Lo intentare.

- Bueno vamos al comercial- Dijo ESO

Salieron de la academia. Voldemort a lo lejos vio su peor pesadilla. De piel blanca, un pelo negro, con unos lentes pegados con cinta. Era Harry Potter.

-Vaya, vaya. Con que en una academia para ser símbolo sexual- dijo harry potter

- ¿Harry? Que haces aquí- dijo voldemort

- Pues ya vez. Pero dime voldemort quienes son tus nuevos amigos.- Dijo harry

- Eso no te importa- dijo voldemort

- ¿Tu conoces a esta persona voldemort?- pregunto Freddy

- Claro que me conoce, si ha tratado de matarme por 15 años, ¿no? O eran 16 no me acuerdo muy bien- Dijo harry

- No mezcles esto potter- Dijo voldemort

- Ahora yo hago las órdenes- Dijo harry- así que si quieres cumplir tu sueño de ser un símbolo sexual tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te pida. Y Adivina a quien traje a tus queridisss mortiss

- Ophelia no puede creer lo que ve- Dijo una mortifaga llamada ophelia

- no eres la única ophelia. Tu voldemort señor de la tinieblas, viniendo a una academia y tienes de compañero a el estupido de Freddy kruger- Dijo una mortifaga de nombre cherry

-aparte tomando clases con una prostituta barata como Paris hilton- dijo otra de nombre lunita

- yo como un fan tuyo considero que es una blasfemia lo que nos has hecho voldemort- Dijo samiko (otra mortifaga)

- Creo que la decisión de voldemort es lógica. Después de tantos años creo que se aburrió- Dijo Vanesa (otra mortifaga)

- Ophelia dice que te calles, como decía tu no eres el voldemort que conocíamos- Dijo ophelia

- Haber quienes se creen ustedes para venir a criticar a voldemort- Dijo Linda

- Somos unas simple siervas del dios fic y el nos dio reglas y esta historia no las esta respetando- Dijo Cherry- Upss… digo somos fieles esclavas sexuales del señor tenebroso

- Ophelia lo extraña- Decía ophelia

- Yo ya me decidí y no voy a volver a ser malo- Dijo Voldemort.

- Pues nosotras nos uniremos a harry- Dijo Lunita

- Me están hartando estas perras violadas y fermentadas- Dijo La contraparte de linda.- Si quieren pelearse pues empecemos

- Cálmate, linda- Dijo voldemort.

- Saben que me están hartando todos- Dijo Vanesa

- Miren ya me hartaron, ahora si se metieron con toda la mafia muñequil- Dijo La marioneta de Saw

Todos se empezaron a pelear. En eso se oían cosas

O si a Ophelia le gusta que se la cojan por caridad

Desgraciado ese machete no va ahí

La luna se muere…

- Bueno quieren que sea malo, pues lo seré.- Dijo Voldemort- Villanos a matar

Jasón y Freddy tomaron a luna la tiraron al suelo. Freddy le encajo sus cuchillas en los ojos. Jasón levanto el machete y le corto una mano. Luna grito. Jasón le cortó su otro brazo y sus piernas por pedazos. Freddy metió sus cuchillas en la nariz de luna y se la arranco. Linda y ESO tomaron a Ophelia.

- Ophelia cree que se hizo popo.- Dijo Ophelia. La niña exorcista saco una cruz y se la metió en la… va#$"& de ophelia

- Deja que Jesús te viole- Decía linda

- No a Ophelia le duele.

ESO abrió muy grande la boca y se la empezó a tragar.

La marioneta de Saw y kayako agarraron a Vanesa

- No, yo apoyaba a voldemort- Decía vanessa

- Cállate la boca- Dijo la marioneta- Vamos a jugar un juego se llama vamos a meterle un taladro en la cabeza a vanessa- Dijo La marioneta y le metió un taladro en la cabeza, vanessa se levanto y empezó a correr se escondió en un locker. Sintió como unos dedos le salían atrás de la nuca y como su pelo se volvía negro y crecía y crecía. Escucho el sonido de kayako. Kayako la jalo y desapareció.

-Solo faltas tu cherry- Dijo Voldemort- Todos se echaron encima de ella y la empezaron a comer, se oían como tronaban los huesos de cherry, la piel de cherry salía volando.

-Recapistas- Dijo Harry- Es mejor que me vaya.

- No te vas a ningún lado-Dijo Voldemort. Al fin te voy a matar

- Samiki, vamonos- Dijo Harry- Hoocuspocus- Una neblina apareció y se vio como harry corría hacia la salida.

- Ya tenemos a un enemigo- Dijo Voldemort

- Pero ahora te vamos a poder ayudar voldemort- Dijo Freddy kruger

Bueno estas son mis notas: la historia esta basada en una película mexicana Niñas mal. Bueno si dieron cuenta puse a las mortifagas como las que me criticaron mi historia jajaja en los foros de los peores fics. Ya me da igual. Si la vuelven a criticar ya me importa madres. Bueno pues espero que les allá gustado. Por cierto si sale en negritas es por no se que le pasa a fanfiction que no me deja editarlo y la clasificación no se para cual es mayores de 15 años. Eso se lo digo a las que me criticaron jjajajaja muy rascado yo jajajaja. Algún reporte de la historia mándenselo a quien le importe


	7. El Final De La Academia

Fin De La Academia

Paris Hilton despierta y esta atada a una silla. Ve a sus alumnos enfrente de ella.

- ¿Que pasa por que estoy atada?- Pregunto Paris

- No te hagas la estupida- Dijo voldemort

- Sabemos que eres una maldita pervertida sexual- Dijo Freddy

- Y también sabemos que nos has engañado. Esas estupidas pruebas que nos has hecho, son trabajos que cobraste dinero por ello.- Dijo Kayako

- Aparte de que quieres desacerté de nosotros, para así lograr conquistar al mundo. Maldita perra desgraciada- Dijo Linda y le dio una cachetada.

- ¿Como llegamos a todo esto?- pregunto voldemort.- De verdad quieres saber. Si te digo a ti. Al lector quieres saber como llegamos hasta este punto.

- Yo si quiero saber- Dijo Freddy Kruger

- No era una pregunta para ti- Dijo voldemort- Era para los lectores

- Ohh, cuéntales lo de la jirafa y luego lo de la orgía…Upss eso no- Dijo Freddy kruger.

- Ya cállate. Todo empezó así:

- Esta será la última prueba que les haré. Si logran terminar esta pruébalos prepare a cada uno por separado, para que puedan lograr su cometido al fin. - Dijo Paris hilton

- Entonces estas pruebas eran solo para ver quienes podían lograr su cometido, es decir que no sirvieron de nada- Dijo Kayako

- No lo vean de esa manera. Miren el lado positivo ahora si podré darles enfocadas en su sueño. - Dijo Paris hilton

- Y por que no hizo eso desde el principio- Dijo Linda

- Pues que chiste hubiera tenido eso- Dijo Paris Hilton

- Agarrenme por que la mato- Dijo Drácula

- Cálmense solo una prueba más. Aparte tengo que ver si pueden con mis cursos y si pasan esta prueba ya serán dignos de que les enseñe.

- Maldita vieja- Dijo la marioneta de Saw

- Esta noche a las 7:00 PM se celebrara una boda ustedes la tiene que detener no se como, pero lo harán. Así que prepárense que esta es su prueba final.

- Pero si ya son las 6:30- Dijo Jasón

- Pues tienen media hora en llegar el lugar e impedirla.

- Así que empiece la prueba

Salieron corriendo de la academia. El lugar de la boda estaba cerca.

- Dígame señor, Maxwell acepta a Nicole Riche como su fiel esposa- Dijo el Padre

- Si Acepto- Dijo Maxwell

- Y tu Nicole riche aceptas a Maxwell como tu fiel esposo.- Dijo el padre

- Si acepto- Dijo nicole

- Bueno ahora puedes besar a la novia-Dijo el padre

(Maxwell le quito el velo y se quedo asustado. Enfrente de el no estaba nicole riche. Estaba la niña exorcista)

- Que no me vas a besar. Mi amor que te pasa- Dijo la niña exorcista

- Tú no eres nicole- Dijo Maxwell

- Claro que no lo soy, soy mejor ¡PAPI DIME VAQUERA!- Dijo la niña exorcista y le vomito. En eso por la puerta principal, entra voldemort con un peinado y traje tipo willy wonka.

- Que hermosa la boda, que hermosa, lastima que la novia sea una hija de Satanás, violadora de muchachas ophelias y una prostituta.

En eso del lado derecho entro Freddy kruger en zancos quebrando una ventana atrás de el venían jirafas y changos. Por el lado izquierdo entra kayako volando junto con drácula vestidos de geishas, junto con ellos entro una manada de ciervos y jabalís. Se siento un pequeño temblor, el padre volteo hacia atrás y vio como la pared se destruía y venían unos rinocerontes y elefantes.

- Esto es una blasfemia- Decía el padre mientras un elefante lo aplastaba

- Que le han hecho a nicole, donde esta ella- Decía Maxwell

- Quieres saber donde esta ella- Dijo Voldemort- Pues mira hacia arriba y atada a una cuerda estaba nicole.

- Ayúdenme- gritaba nicole.

- Suéltenla- Grito voldemort, nicole cayo directo al asfalto

- Por dios la mataron- Dijo Maxwell. Las luces se apagaron y se volvieron a prender. En el centro de la iglesia apareció una plataforma y encima de ella una silla. Allí estaba sentada Paris Hilton.

- Al fin nicole, jajajajaja la perra mayor a ganado y ahora se apodera de este mundo después de haber transformado a los peores villanos en simples bufones. Prepárense por que llego LA GRAN PERRA.- Dijo Paris hilton y en eso una botella le cayo en la cabeza y se desmayo.

-Y así es como llegamos hasta este momento- Dijo voldemort

- Bueno pendeja, nos has estado usando y pagaras por eso- Dijo ESO

- De verdad creyeron eso- Dijo Paris hilton

- Me das un asco- Dijo Kayako y le escupió la cara.

- Es muy fácil culpar a una niña- Decía Linda

- De que diablos estas hablando niña exorcista- Dijo Paris Hilton

-Si la niña se comportaba como una mujer, ella me provoco. Pero solo por que se vea como una mujer no significa que pueda hacer lo que una mujer pueda hacer. Por que lo hiciste Paris, por que me violaste.

- Yo no te viole- Dijo Paris

- Upss, dije violar. Quiero decir por que nos explotaste.- Dijo la niña exorcista

- Les pido una disculpa, pero suéltenme- Dijo Paris

- crees que somos tan estupidos como para liberarte y después nos mates- Dijo Voldemort- Vas aprender te vamos a castrar.

- Voldemort, ella es mujer. Las mujeres no tienen que castrar- Dijo Freddy Kruger.

- Bueno pues te vamos a matar.

Jasón se acerco a Paris hilton, levanto el machete. Paris lo golpeo en la panza y este soltó el machete y rompió las cuerdas que sostenían a Paris hilton. Esta salio corriendo.

- Vamos tras de ella- Dijo voldemort, salieron de la academia y vieron como un avión se dirigía a ellos y la capitana era Paris.

- Como se subió a un avión tan rápido- Dijo Kayako

- Como quieres que yo lo sepa- Dijo Freddy- Esta historia nunca a tenido una relación con la realidad.

El avión choco contra la academia. Hubo una gran explosión.

- Atropelle a Voldemort, con un avión- dijo Paris hilton. Salio del avión toda sangrada- Pero yo sobreviví. Yo gane.

- No estés tan segura perra- Se hoyo decir a voldemort. Paris hilton volteo con cara de susto en cámara lenta.

- No puede ser, pero yo los atropelle, y con un avión

- Somos villanos siempre regresamos de la muerte- Dijo ESO

- Prepárate para morir- Dijo voldemort

Nada mas se oyeron los gritos de Paris Hilton y después de ese día nunca se volvió a saber de ella.

DIAS DESPUES

- Pues creo que este es el final- Dijo Voldemort

- Fue un gusto conocerlos- Dijo ESO y se fue

ESO siguió con sus intentos de ser modelo de victory secret viajo a Paris para ver si lograba tener éxito. Un día iba por el bosque se cayo en un rió y un oso se lo trago.

- Los voy a extrañar mucho- Dijo la niña exorcista.

La niña exorcista logro encontrarse con su lado femenino e hizo la paz con su otra mitad. Escribió un libro: "Mi otro maldito ano, upss digo lado" con el dinero barrio una propia academia para ayudar a otros villanos a volverse una versión mejor de ellos mismos.

- Fue un placer orgásmico conocerlos- Dijo La marioneta de saw

Esta logro su cometido volverse el puto mas puto. El 17 de marzo del 2009 logro acostarse con chuki.

- Papi, chuki me habla- Dijo la marioneta

- cállate- Dijo chuki- nadie te oye

- Papi que chuki me habla

- Que te calles- Decía chuki

- Chuki no me toque la pelenka

- Vas a disfrutar

- No chuki eso nos es para chupar. No chuki, chuki, chu…ki ayy chuki no pares chuki, no pares sigue tú también pincho.

- Espero seguirlos viendo- Dijo Kayako

Kayako no pudo romper su adicción al sexo, así que prefiero ser estrella porno así ganaba por lo que le gustaba.

- Aunque al principio me caíste mal voldemort, debo aceptar eres de las mejores personas que conozco- Dijo Drácula

Drácula fue a universidad para seguir sus estudios de decorista. Al salir ya tenia trabajo. En estos momentos esta trabajando en la decoración de los mtv music awards

- Nos veremos muy pronto. Dijo Jasón y Freddy kruger que habían terminado siendo novios. Freddy logro ser bailarina de ballet logrando ser la mejor bailarina del siglo XXI. Jasón obtuvo un papel en una seria nueva donde se contaba la trama de un hospital y los doctores que trabajaban allí. Gracias a esa serie logro ir al cine convirtiéndose en un icono de las películas de acción. Freddy y Jasón tuvieron 6 hijos propios y adoptaron a 2.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- Le dijo Freddy a Voldemort

- Yo también

- Eres y serás mi mejor amigo.

- Jajajaj igual tu.

Voldemort, regreso a Inglaterra se caso con snape. Junto con el mataron por fin a harry potter y el gran sueño de voldemort se pudo lograr ahora es todo un símbolo sexual.

- Que No Te Domestiquen- le dijo Freddy kruger a voldemort

- Eso nunca- Dijo voldemort y desapareció en una nube negra.

Ya que todos se habían ido entre los escombros se empezó a mover algo. Era algo todo mutado. Lleno de sangre y el cuerpo todo demacrado

-Paris Hilton nunca muere- Dijo el mutante- Paris Hilton ha vuelto y amenaza con quedarse.

Notas del autor:

Bueno pues esto es el final. Jajaja espero que les allá gustado a los que si leyeron la historia con gusto y no con ganas de criticar jajajajjajaja. Pero amenazo con volver pese a quien le pese jajajaja


End file.
